The advertising and publishing industries constantly demand fresh ideas and new presentation styles to maintain the interest of potential customers. One way to provide freshness in presentation is to use lighting or animation in the promotion. Previously, advertisers looking for dramatic lighting effects or motion in their advertisements necessarily turned to television or billboards. With the onslaught of web based advertisement, promotional material can be more eye-catching and interactive than ever. Magazines and other printed publications are at a disadvantage in this game, primarily because they are limited to still pictures. Promotions in printed publications cannot at this point, grab the readers attention in the same way that promotions in other material can. Printed publications have previously enhanced their advertising through the inclusion of samples, scent and special effects such as holographic images. However, there remains a need for a printed page which can be included in a bound publication or similar material and has the capability to display motion and lighting effects to catch the eye and the interest of the viewer.